One Heart
by xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx
Summary: No matter who they come across, only ONE person deserves their heart. One love, one heart, one life.
1. Good News

**Hey!!!!! It's me xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx aka MHLL!! This is my brand-new story called (wait for it): ****One Heart**

** Ima tryyyyy 2 update at least once a week! Luv u guys!!**

**Quote: **_**"You're my One Love, my ONE HEART, my One Life for sure.." **_**Justin Bieber**

----------

Annabeth strode out of her cabin, a big grin pasted on her face.

Just to catch you up on recent events, after the second Titan war Percy and Annabeth kissed. Officially making them a couple. So, now, Annabeth is always blissfully happy and she knows Percy notices. He always wants to make her happy.

While Annabeth was caught up in her memories, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

_Crash!_

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry!" Annabeth glanced up at a handsome blond-haired Apollo boy.

Oh, gods, she thought. I did not just call him handsome. I'm dating Percy now!

The boy flashed his pearly-white teeth. Curse Apollo for passing on his charm.

"Hi. I'm Matt," he said holding out his hand.

"Hi. I gotta go." Annabeth mentally kicked herself.

She tried her hardest not to turn around.

Practically racing to Percy's cabin, she thought about the raven-haired boy behind the cabin door.

Annabeth swung open the door and hopped up on his bunk bed. She examined the familiar blue walls and the familiar Minotaur horn hanging above his bed.

She took the souvenir down and studied it's every dent, every curve.

"Hey."

Annabeth jumped. "Gods, Percy! You scared me to death!"

He chuckled. "Sorry."

Percy took her hands in his and told her about what Sally, Paul, and himself were doing for Christmas break.

"And... and we were wondering if you would like to come with us."

She gulped. "To... to Alaska?"

"Yeah."

She looked down. It wasn't that she didn't want to go. It was that she didn't know if she could. "I'd have to ask my dad."

Percy nodded.

She sighed. "He won't let me go."

"Well... what if I asked?"

"Nooo!" His girlfriend screamed.

Looking a bit startled, he replied. "Ok. Well, if you change your mind, I'll be at the arena." He stood up and walked towards the door.

Annabeth jumped up and grabbed his shoulder. "Percy, wait!"

He raised his eyebrows.

"I wanna go soooo bad. We can go if we just DO NOT mention this to Dad."

Percy smiled, knowing he had won. "I'll call Mom today and tell her the good news."

Annabeth followed him out to the fighting arena. When they arrived, she drew out her knife and Percy pulled out his pen/sword, Riptide.

The couple parried and sparred and can you guess who won?

No, not Annabeth, even though she usually wins.

Because of Percy's invincibility, he knocked her to the ground and held his sword at her throat. "I win." He declared, clearly proud of himself.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You'll need those skills to fight off the mean polar bears."

He laughed. "And don't forget the killer penguins."

She mock-punched him in the shoulder. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. We need to get ready for Cabin Inspection."

"Then, dinner."

She smiled. "Yeah. Then dinner."

He helped her up off the floor and then pecked her on the cheek.

Annabeth blushed and half-dragged him to Cabin 6.

-----------

**So, didja like it?? If you don't review, I'll turn them killer penguins on you. Yeah, you know you don't want that. Now, I know alot, and I mean ALOT, (k, not that much) people do this. But if you guys ask any questions, I'll answer them three a chapter.** **Love you guys!**

**~MHLL**


	2. No

**One Heart~Chap 2 **

**Disclaimer (sorry I haven't been saying it): I do not own, and never will own, the PJO series. The only thing I own is my new shoes. I will tell you what kind they are at the bottom of this chapter. READ ON!!!**

"I'll give it a 2."

Percy groaned. "Oh, come on, Annabeth! I tried to straighten up!"

Annabeth gripped her pencil like it was her only defense against the mudstained walls, soggy floor, and unmade bed.

"You call this clean?"

Not a word.

"That's what I thought," she smiled proudly.

Percy murmured something unintelligible.

Leaning in, Annabeth asked, "What did you say?"

"Ummm.. 2.5?"

Sigh. "Come on, Percy," she replied, walking out the door rather quickly.

They headed out to the canoe lake, Annabeth hoping to catch some rays. Percy hoping to pull her in unexpectedly.

She layed out a towel that Silena had given her one year in the sunniest spot in the small clearing and applied sunblock. "It's a good thing I wore my bathing suit under my clothes today." Annabeth said, half to herself.

"I would've kept you dry," said Percy, wrapping his arm around her waist, threathening to bring her down to the ground. Annabeth felt like she couldn't be any more in love, right then.

_What are you saying? You're in control here. You're the girl. Get a hold of yourself. _Annabeth smiled at the thought that she could clear the lovey-dovey thoughts in her head so easily.

Then, she snapped back to reality. She still had something smart alecky to say. Is smart alecky even a word? Am I dreaming? Cause if I am I'm gonna kill somebody.

Percy shook her. "Annabeth?"

Stupid ADHD. "I..I wasn't gonna get in."

"And why not?"

Insert the famous eye roll here. "I want a tan."

Percy rolled his eyes, obviously mocking her. "You're already tan enough. If you tan too much, you'll become tanorexic."

Annabeth giggled. "Tanorexic?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a new word you made?"

He nodded.

She couldn't help it. There just was no stopping the sudden attack...

Of laughing.

She doubled over, making no noise because she was laughing so hard she coudn't breathe.

Of course Percy thought she was in pain and she panicked, "Annabeth? Annabeth!"

She looked up, tears welling in her eyes on the brink of rolling down her face.

"T..T..Tanorexic?" She broke into another fit.

Percy cracked a smile. "Why is that so funny?"

She wiped her eyes and let Percy help her up. "Because."

Chuckling, he interrogated, "Because why?"

She sighed. "Because I'm _really _tired."

"It's only 5:30."

Yawning, she replied. "Girls need their rest, Seaweed Brain. I guess we can't swim like we intentioned."

"OK," Percy grabbed her hand and didn't pull her towards the cabin like she wanted him to. Like she needed him to.

He pulled her towards the sandy beach, heading straight towards the rippling waves.

He let go of her hand and faced her. "I told my mom about Alaska."

"Really?"

He gave a small nod. "Yeah. We leave next week. You sure you wanna come?" Percy looked like he really wanted her to say 'Yes, Percy! I want to come! I want to spend a whole week with you, Paul, and Mrs. Jackson! It'll be awesome!!' and throw her _tan_ arms around him. But all Annabeth could manage was a quick 'yes.'

Percy sighed. "You don't sound so sure."

And this is where the 'Yes, Percy! I want to come! I want to spend the whole week with you, Paul, and Mrs. Jackson! It'll be awesome!' and throw her _tan_ arms around him part came in.

He grinned hugely then. Annabeth figured she'd convinced him. Now she just had to convince herself.

Percy pulled is girlfriend to the surf. "Come on!"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy, I told you I didn't want to get in the water."

"Whyyyyy?" he complained.

"Because I don't want to get wet." She thought up quickly. She really felt like she would pass out from exhaustion.

He grinned. "And _I _told _you_ that I wouldn't let you get wet."

She took a deep breath. "Alright."

He took her hand again and together they plunged into the cold, cold waters.

Percy went out of his way to stop and tell Annabeth the name of every plant and animal they saw. Of course, Annabeth didn't mind,

"That's a Dragon Wrasse and that's a Royal Gramma." He pointed to different weird looking fish. **(A/N These are REAL fish names, I googled them. :D)**

"What's that?"

He rolled his eyes. Something he's picked up from his girlfriend, no doubt. "Annabeth?"

"Yes."

He pointed to the strange plant again. "That's coral."

Sheepishly, she answered, "I knew that." Though, he knew that she knew that they both knew that Annabeth did NOT know that. Well, that was a convoluted sentence, eh?

Annabeth looked up at murky sky. Well, actually it was only murky because they were underwater in an ocean.

"What time is it, Percy?"

"7:30. Should we head up?"

I glanced back up to the surface. "Yeah, we should."

So, off the lovebirds went, back to the beach.

After Annabeth grabbed her towel, they trudged up to the cabins.

They were almost to Cabin 6 when they heard a "HEY!!" come from the woods.

Relying on their instincts, the couple ran off to the shadows. They peeked in and saw Connor Stoll trying to get order because everyone was talking. Well, more like worrying.

"Guys!" Connor shouted again. And again. Then, he whistled and that piercing noise shut everybody up. Percy and Annabeth took that as their cue to enter the mob of demigods.

"Now, we know that she died because she was murdered by a mortal and we all find that hard to believe, right?"

A kid from the back piped up. "She was so determined and strong. I.. I didn't think a monster would ever get her. Let alone a puny mortal."

Connor nodded his head sadly. "I called this meeting of the cabin leaders to tell you all that we can each look around for clues in New York or where ever you want to go."

Percy shook his head. "Connor, how come you didn't call us to come to the meeting?"

"You guys weren't in your cabins and this was too urgent to waste time looking for you guys."

Percy open his mouth again but Annabeth cut him off. "The more important question is: Who died?"

Connor looked confused. "Chiron didn't tell you?"

They both shook their heads, clearly not understanding a thing.

Clearing his throat, Connor continued, "Clarrisse died."

Percy gasped and Annabeth fell to the dirt.

_ No._

**Well, I'll be. I updated earlier than a week. Can you believe that? I sure can't. I guess I was just so excited cause I just got a new pair of shoes!! They're so cute and they're Converse!! Ahh, Life is Good!! Now, please don't be mad at me for killing Clarrisse. It's all part of the story. And now I have a question for YOU guys to answer: What's your favorite color? Mine's Green and Pink. K, well, Love you Guys!!!!!**

** REVIEW!!!!!**

**~MHLL**


	3. We Can Do This

Annabeth sat alone in her cabin staring helplessly at the wall.

She had one week before she ventured off to Alaska. One week to clear her head.

Every morning when she woke up, she thought she had dreamed it all up. She would keep telling herself: Clarisse didn't die. She's not dead.

Just yesterday Annabeth had asked Percy if he wanted to get some ice cream for old times' sake but Percy wasn't up for it.

Everyone was still in shock. The whole camp was frozen in place. The Ares Cabin, which had once been so loud and obnoxouis, was now quiet and keeping to themselves.

Memories flooded to her head: Clarisse trying, I said _trying_, to dunk Percy's head into toilets and Percy soaking everyone within five feet of him with toilet water.

Clarisse and Annabeth working together all those times that summer of the battle of the Labyrinth.

Clarisse taking care of Silena when Beckondorf died this past summer. Annabeth remembered Clarisse making hot chocolate for Silena to help her feel a bit better. Clarisse had made Annabeth hot chocolate when Percy had been with Calypso.. when everyone thought he was dead.

Now Clarisse is dead.

Annabeth tried her hardest to stop the tears from flowing. She needed to be strong. This wasn't the end of the world. She would go down to the swordfight arena and make certain that she wouldn't give in to her emotions.

Not one tear fell in that cabin.

But down in the Hermes cabin, Chris Rodriguez wasn't at his best. He missed his girlfriend something fierce. He had never told her but despite her attitude.. he loved her.

The night he found out she was gone, all the water had leaked out of his body. His eyes were red and nose swollen. All in all, he looked like Hades.

Back in the woods, Grover was playing a melancholy tune on his new set of reed pipes. No more 'So Yesterday' for him. The campers wouldn't get over this easily.

Connor Stoll had combined with the Ares campers to work on Clarisse's shroud. They offered to let Chris help too, but Chris couldn't. He couldn't think about her death because it made it far much too real for him to bear.

While all of this chaos was happening, Percy Jackson was sitting on the warm sand on the beach. He let the sand flow through his fingers. He pulled the tide up to his feet, up to where it tickled his toes. Percy liked the feeling of control. Chiron nor Mr. D could pull the camp back together right now. It was too early to just forget.

But Percy wasn't _forgetting_. He was just choosing not to think about it. There was a difference.

Percy reached over and scooped up some water into his hands. He created an orb shape and used his power over the water to make it float.

Maybe he and Annabeth shouldn't go to Alaska. This wan't a good week. Not even a vacation could their minds off of this... this tragedy.

Then again, Annabeth might want to get away from the camp. Get away from the memories. Maybe an unfamiliar place was the key to being happier.

As he was arguing in his mind over the pros and cons of the trip he was tossing the orb of water around like a beach ball.

After a while, he noticed the water was still in his hands. He was still in control of it. Just to show that he was, he threw it as far as he could and as hard as he could, out to the sunset.

In truth, he wanted just to curl up and let it all out. He could be by himself or with a million people. He just didn't want to avoid it.

But Annabeth wasn't going to admit defeat.

She was strong. Stronger than Percy even, though he would never say that aloud.

He pulled himself off the grainy ground and sauntered towards the training arena. Whenever Percy needed to think, that was where he always went.

Somehow, he found joy in slicing heads off of dummies.

As he entered the arena, he saw the one person he really wanted to see.

Annabeth.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said, pulling out Riptide.

She nodded. "Seaweed Brain."

Percy saw through her act of bravery.

As they hugged, Percy could smell the lemon shampoo in her hair and that's when the tears fell; that's when the memories came. He relived every one of them in that short moment and when they were all over, he felt a tear slide slowly down his cheek and settle on top of Annabeth's head. He gave a small smile and brushed it off with his fingertips.

Annabeth was shaking from her sobs. She knew that if Percy could admit that he was sad, that he could cry in front of her, then so could she. Though, when she gave in to herself she didn't just let one single tear escape. She made herself sick over it.

"Percy leaned down to whisper in her war, "We can do this."

**Author's Note: I've been soooooooo sick, you guys. I wanted update soo bad, but I was in a really grouchy mood and I got a headache every time I tried to write a sentence. But I'm feeling a little bit better now, but still no more school for a few days. I'm gonna have soo much homework and I just want to finish it all before Christmas Break. OK, my complaining is over. Here's my question: What's one thing that you want for Christmas (Or two. Or three.)? I (already) got a new cellphone and a LOT of new shoes. The shoes are under our tree right now but I am really enjoying my new phone. It's an HTC Droid Eris!! Well, I hope everyone has an awesomer than awesome Christmas and that you get what you wanted. Love you guys! And REVIEW!!!**

**~MHLL**


	4. Oh, Joy

** So, this little shout-out goes to ****PercyJacksonPosessed****: I most definitely did try to make this chapter clearer and I hope you don't get a headache from reading it. (Sorry if I sound bitter, I really am trying not to.) :) **

** Just to let you shweethawts know: I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. It doesn't really have a plot. It just... Is. **

** And once again (if you haven't read my PMs or if you don't have an account), thanks times a billion for reviewing!**

** BTW I am now making this story in ****PERCY'S POV****! I hope you guys actually read when I drabble because this is pretty vital to the story, don't ya think? I find third person to be a bit confusing to my readers as to myself.**

** One more tiny thing: I am STILL sick!! You guys, please pray for me cuz I feel like crap. Maybe that's why my last chapter was confusing.. All of this sinus is going to my brain!!**

**Disclaimer (I know I haven't been writing it. I feel so ashamed. :( )**** : I do not own and never WILL own the PJO series (unless every one besides myself goes mentally insane and it would be easy as cupcakes to just steal Rick's idea and his books and just live my life). **

** And, FINALLY, on with the story...**

* * *

Well, yesterday wasn't that bad. I mean, it could've been worse. To describe it in one word, it was expected.

But, it was still sucky. Is sucky even a word?? I am totally going crazy!! My LIFE is just sucky!

And with my unbelievably good luck, today would be even worse.

OK, so I was just lying in my room wishing I could just snap my fingers and make a TV appear. Yeah, I know, that doesn't sound like me, but hey, nothing has sounded like me for a while. I don't even sound like me. I confuse myself and I scare myself.

Like yesterday, Annabeth and I were in the arena and we were totally being mushy and I was all, "We'll make it, Annabeth. We can do this."

And the next thing I knew I was yelling at her because, well, I don't even remember why. Gods, she think I'm bipolar.

Do you know what that means?

Neither do I.

But Annabeth has called me that a lot lately. Well, excu-u-u-u-se me for being _bipolar_. (Whatever the Hades that means.) In case you haven't bothered to notice, I'm extremely stressed out right now.

I wanted to march my butt over to Cabin Six right then and apologize to her but I couldn't seem to bring my body out of the warm, cozy bed that I was currently lying in.

But, of course, you probably wouldn't need to get out from under the covers if somebody actually came to _your_ cabin.

There were five sharp knocks on the door and then a mumbled, "Seaweed Brain?" came from behind it.

I didn't get out of the bed to answer the door because my limbs were falling asleep and I didn't really want to get them moving, so instead I called out, "Come in!"

_Click_ went the doorknob as it turned clockwise causing the door to creak open.

I sat upright, (Well, I guess you wouldn't exactly call it upright considering I was still slumped over.), as Annabeth shuffled over to my bed.

She glared at me, "Get up."

I sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you at the arena." I decided to lighten the mood. "It's.. it's only 'cause I'm jealous." I smiled half-heartedly.

Annabeth smirked. "Yeah, I know you are."

I chuckled. "But you have to be a little jealous, too, about the invincibility thing I have going on."

She sucker-punched me on the shoulder. "Sure, Seaweed Brain. Whatever." She reached out her hand and when I grabbed it, she yanked me out of my bed.

I yawned. "Where are we going, exactly?"

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth said, "It's breakfast time, Seaweed Brain."

I laughed. "Is it just me or are you calling me Seaweed Brain more than usual this morning?"

She pulled me closer to her. "You're just a tiny bit out of it this morning. That's all," she said as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me full on the lips.

I leaned over and kissed her back. "It's been a while since you've treated me to one of those."

She grinned. "Yeah, well. I was starting to miss you."

I raised my eyebrows.

"And you always taste like cookies," Annabeth remarked.

"Not just cookies," I hinted.

She smiled. "_Blue Chocolate Chip _cookies."

I brushed her hair out of her grey eyes. "Well, you taste like vanilla."

She kissed me again. But just as quick as it started, it ended because the conch horn blew from the Big House signaling that it was time for some pancakes.

I weaved my arm around Annabeth's waist and she threw her arm over my shoulder and we jogged down to the dining hall.

The whole time we were jogging, we were talking.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I'll never be ready."

Tonight was the night the camp burned Clarisse's shroud. Not one person was looking forward to it. Like anyone in their right mind ever would.

_Hey, some guys are gonna burn one of my friend's shroud tonight, officially declaring her dead and gone. It's gonna be soo much fun!!_

Not likely.

The dryads handed me a plate of pancakes and Lucky Charms as Annabeth walked over to her table.

I quickly scraped a portion of my omelet into the flames of the fire as an offering to Poseidon.

_Please let everything go back to the way it was. Before all of this chaos started to happen. If you do, I'll owe you won._

After a rather short meal consisting of pancakes, omelet, Lucky Charms, and chocolate milk, Chiron stamped his hoof on the table, calling order to the bustling scene.

He scanned the crowd gloomingly before saying anything. "I know it's benn a tough few days, but I'm sure the week will get better. Friday is Capture the Flag as you all _should_ know, and the team captains this week are Athena and Apollo."

The pavilion broke out into murmuring.

Chiron slammed his hoof down on the picnic table again. All eyes, and ears, turned to him.

"Ares won last Friday, am I correct?"

A few of us nodded our heads.

Chiron cleared his throat twice. "The Ares cabin is, er, not up to it. They have all decided it would be for the best if they did not participate in the Capture the Flag this week because they are still mourning for Clarisse. So, Apollo's cabin is leading the red team. Any questions?"

No one said a word, not even Mitch from the Apollo cabin. AKA the biggest bragger.

Nodding, Chiron closed his little speech. "Breakfast is over."

The Ares' campers were the first kids to leaving the dining hall. They must have been pretty embarrassed about the "still mourning for Clarisse' thing. Though, not a soul could blame them. Not even the most blaming soul in the Underworld. Not even...

Yeah, I'll stop.

As I was walking back to my cabin, I could've sworn that I saw a dark-haired, gothic, wearing-a-lot-of-eyeliner person standing in the woods. But after blinked, she was gone.

I shook my head and forgot about her for the rest of the day.

Instead, Annabeth and I Iris Messaged Thalia and we're all gonna hang out at the canoe lake.

Thalia arrived at about 4:30 PM, not AM, because apparently when we'd contacted her, she was in a very important meeting with Artemis.

So, here we were at the canoe lake, Thalia struggling at steering one of the canoes. Her excuse: "It's only because this is Poseidon's turf and he doesn't like me in his precious canoe lake."

My response: SPLASH!!! goes Thalia into the water.

After a few curses and static shocks, she forgave me.

While all of this was going on, Annabeth was dying out laughing.

Ha ha. I was laughing, too.

It felt good to be hanging out with my friends, even if Tyson, Grover, and Nico weren't here to enjoy it with us.

So, naturally something else just HAS to happen. The gods just can't freakin' give me a break.

We were all splashing around and telling jokes like _normal_ teenagers. When, all of the sudden, the girl that I thought I hadn't seen earlier today, you know the one that wore alot of eyeliner, slid off of a rainbowish substance coming fom the sky. Whoever she was, she was definitely a half-blood.

She landed in front of Annabeth who screamed in surprise.

I took out Riptide, uncapped it, and held the now celestial bronze sword up to her neck.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

The goth girl clutched my blade, did some kind of twisty thingy pulling my sword out of my hands and chucking it down a hill. Little did she know it would reapper soon

"I'm Joy," she murmured.

I raised my eyebrows and Thalia and Annabeth laughed.

She growled.

"Don't mess with me, Perseus," warned Joy.

I was taken aback. How in the Hades did she know my name?

Thalia came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

Joy whisked around. "What?" she spat.

Thalia smiled, but in a twisted kind of way. "D'ya mind tellin' us your parents are?"

"You mean _parent_."

"Whatever," Thalia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Iris."

Annabeth giggled.

"I wouldn't do that, _Wise Girl_," Joy said menacingly.

Annabeth blinked. "How did you know-"

"MY MOM'S IRIS!!!!!"

We waited.

Joy sighed. "I am allowed to watch every Iris Message you guys send, or anybody's IM for that matter."

Thalia blanched.

Joy grinned. "So, yeah, I know everything about you guys. Pretty much."

Annabeth gulped.

Joy pulled out a blade, tinged with green. "Before the end of the week," she mused, "one of you three will die."

Thalia glared, Annabeth performed her famous eye roll, and I..I just laughed. I'm invincible, remember?

Joy bared her teeth. "I'm not kidding, _Seaweed Brain_."

I got up in her face. "You can try, but I guarantee you won't succeed."

She pushed me away and started walking. "You better watch your back."

And she was gone.

I guffawed. That was great. That was my entertainment of the day.

I turned towards my friends so we could all laugh together, but Annabeth had turned shock white.

"Guys, come on. She can't actually kill me and she doesn't have the strength to kill you two. Especially with me around." I got a proud look on my face after that.

Annabeth swallowed. "You didn't hear her?"

My eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

"She said watch your _back_."

"So. Isn't that sorta what all soon-to-be serial killers say?"

"December 5th, last year, 2:05 PM.," she replied.

"Huh?"

Annabeth shook her head, probably think about how much of an idiot I was.

"The day you told Thalia where you're Achilles spot was.. via rainbow."

** Da dun da dunnnn!! There was a twist. A twist, I tell you. I hope this chapter was better than the last!! I worked hard on it. Question: Would you ever want to be a half-blood and get to hang out with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and even Joy all day?**

** My answer: HECK YES!!! Go Joy!!**

** You guys better review or Joy will get you in your sleep!! 8D**

**~MHLL**


	5. Such a Seaweed Brain

** Oh my Gods, you guys!! **

** Just kill me; kill me now.**

** I'm sosososososooo sorry for not updating in.. how long has it been now?**

** Two million years?**

** Soo, school's been out and I've been having alot of fun with my friends.. too much fun..**

** The reason I haven't updated is cuz I have been grounded.. so you can blame my parents not me.**

** Well, I guess you should blame me since I'm the one that did the thing-that-got-me-grounded-and-kept-me-from-updating.**

** Ok.. so I was at the park with my friend Kallie (I can't remember if I mentioned her but she's my best friend in the whole wide world) and we were hanging out and playing baseball with this senior (who we knew).**

** Me and Kallie asked him if we could listen to music in his car and he gave us his keys. When we were gettin' outta his car Kallie's mom pulled up and lectured us about getting in a 'stranger's' car.**

** Mrs. Lori (Kallie's mom) called my mom and we got lectured **_**again**_**, and BAM! Grounded.**

** I give you permission to call me stupid, weird, crazy, etc.**

** ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

A few minutes ago, the Ares cabin burned Clarisse's shroud. Chris came.

Clarisse's shroud was bloodred with a spear that had shocks of electricity stitched around it. Chiron sent Clarisse's personal belongings with an eagle (courtesy of Zeus) to her mom's place.

After more crying than I ever thought I'd see from the Ares cabin, actually I never thought they would cry, I left.

And now is the time, to change the subject.

Annabeth won't leave me alone. Ok, so maybe eyeliner girl (I refuse to call her Joy) knows where my vulnerable spot is. So what?

If I stay in the same spot for more than five minutes, Annabeth will say, "Let's sit over there, Percy" or "My foot's falling asleep.. I need to start walking again."

She tries to be blase about it but I can totally tell what she's doing.

When I try to confront her about it, she's all, "You're being such a Seaweed Brain. Hey, let's stand over there, Percy."

So far it's been five hours since The Incident, (yes, it now has a name), and no Jo- I mean eyeliner girl. I'm gonna call her EG.. that way no one knows what I'm talking about.

Yeah, so.. no EG, so far.

About two hours ago, I started talking about how EG wears too much eyeliner and looks emo, and Thalia's like, "What's wrong with wearing alot of eyeliner?"

So I'm like, "N-Nothing."

And Annabeth was starting to drag Thalia away from me because she was beginning to glow.

Well, that was completely off subject, eh? Blame this cursed ADHD.

Right now, I'm laying in my cabin, just like earlier, thinking about how today was oh-so-great.

K, so now it's exactly 11:32 PM..

Time to rest in the hands of Morpheus.

My dream went like this:

I was standing in the woods unarmed, defenseless.

It was dark out, but every silhouette out there seemed to have a colorful hue around it.

Someone chuckled behind me.

I circled around and went for my sword.

Like I said before, I was unarmed. Defenseless.

"Heroic Son of Poseidon."

My dream self called out, "Where are you?"

"Where do you think?" came the reply.

I shook my head, "I don't know!"

Suddenly, there was a blow to my stomach. I winced.

The invisible person kicked the back of my knee causing me to collapse forward.

"You didn't believe me," the voice stated. A hand slapped my face, hard. I bit back a scream.

The voice laughed. "Did you think I was weak because I was a daughter of a _minor_ god?"

_Joy._

A flash of green caught my eye. I focused on it. It was the same green-tinted blade from before.

The blade slowly crept towards me, EG still invisible behind it.

An icy finger caressed my cheek.

I could feel her breath in my ear as she whispered, "Perhaps you should check up on your friend."

"Which friend?" I managed.

She murmured, "Oh, y'know. The blonde. The gray-eyed one. The one you _love_."

My eyes widened.

EG cackled like a witch.

She ran her fingers delicately through my hair. "Such a Seaweed Brain."

And with that she thrust the blade through my heart.

The wind rustled, and I was back in my bed, wide awake.

My hand clutched at my heart. I still felt the pain.

I jumped out of the bunk and ran to the Athena cabin.

As I stepped inside, I was tackled and held down.

My attacker held me down by putting their hand around my neck and pushing downward. They were trying to strangle me.

What's happening?

** Please tell me that made up for my absence. I miss your reviews!! **

** Feel free to predict what's gonna happen. I wanna hear what you think!!**

** Constructive criticism?**

** Opinion?**

** Question?**

** An answer to one of my questions?**

** There's ALWAYS a reason to review. So come on!!**

** They make me happy. You want me to be happy, right? Wouldn't you hate it if I became a Joy look-alike?**

** Oh and BTW: I'm feeling better. Because, you know, I've been sick. But I'm better!!**

** OK, question time: What kind of movies do you prefer? Chick flicks? Horror? Mystery? I wanna know!!**

** My answer: Romantic comedies. They crack me up and make me cry, all at the same time!**

** ONE MORE QUESTION (you can answer both or just one): Do you watch NCIS? My parents watch it and they've gotten me to start watching it. My favorite character is Abby.**

** Alright, I think I'm done. Now you have plenty of reasons to review!!**

** Oh, and my youtube username is 'edbellafan' if you want to leave a comment on my profile because sadly I only have one and if you DO leave a comment, say you're from fanfiction. Just so I'll know.**

** Now I'm done..**

** Love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~MHLL**


	6. Story of My Life

**A/N Here we go!**

** the silver hunters: In this chappie I am explaining EG/Joy. And her family. And the reason she can get into Percy's dreams. Ooooh. :)**

** lol: I'm just curious. I love to hear my my readers' favorite things. Sorry if you found no sense in it. Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

** gaparker: No, Thalia didn't die, but Clarisse did and you'll find out why she had to die in either the next chapter or the one after that one.**

** WiseGirl12: I forgot to mention you in my last chapter. It's probably all because of you that I'm better now. ;D**

** XxHuntressofArtemisxX: Thanks for the CC. I'll remember it for next time.**

** And thanks to all my author and story alerts. They make me feel so wanted. :D**

** READ ON!!!!!!**

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Hello?"

"Is this Joy Greene?"

"Yes, this is Joy Greene."

"I need you to do something for me, Joy. I want you to kill a certain demigod."

A grin formed on Joy's mouth as she listened to the caller.

"Yes, I can do that."

The mysterouis person on the other end of the call chuckled, "You seem eager to perform this task."

Joy smiled, "Anything for you."

The man hung up and laughed. "How easy she was to bait."

**(Joy's POV)**

Hello, whoever-is-reading-this.

My name is Joy Greene and I am seventeen years old.

I am a demigod.

Blunt enough for ya?

Yeah, I am a mythological item.

My mom is the freaking rainbow goddess. I am the opposite of _bubbly _or _colorful._

I love the color black and I blow my money on dark makeup.

Call me weird; I want you to.

You might say I'm rebellouis. Heck, I'd agree with you. I'm not your average teenager.

Don't call me emo, though. I don't want to freaking _kill myself._

And don't you make fun of my name either or I swear to the gods I will murder you in a heartbeat. Don't believe me? Just wait 'til tomorrow.

Earlier today, a close friend of mine called. He asked me to do a favor.

See, he _craves_ grief and mourning and all that crap.

He wants me to go after the two most lovey dovey teenagers in NYC.

_Ughhh._

If I kill one, the other wouldn't be able to live without their significant other and blah blah blah. Therefore my pallie here gets to feed off of his/her grief and it would make him stronger. I know you will probably hate me for helping out such an evil minor god. But, guess what? You'll live.

"_Joooooooooy!!"_ my foster dad yelled.

I picked up a book off of my floor and opened it to the first page. "What?" I responded.

'Prologue: The Madness Never Stops' read the first page.

The book I had picked up had been a gift from my foster mom for my seventeenth birthday and I have yet to read the smallest word. But I really love to read. I don't know why I waste my time in the real world when I could live inside my books.

My foster sister, Carolyn, had read this book and had highly recommended I start reading it.

"Clean your room, Joy!!" shouted my 'dad.'

"K!" I shouted back.

Ok, let's backtrack a bit, so I can explain why I have foster parents.

My mom, Iris, is a virgin goddess. Duh. So every once in a while she will, as she would put it, _bless _the world with her beautiful creations. Yes, I mean her _children_.

She would stride into a foster home and drop her little gift off.

She left me on a doorstep.

So, now I had to put up with two adults and a teenager that I wasn't even related to.

I wouldn't say I loved them but I liked them well enough.

My 'dad' is the typical balding middle-aged guy that sits in his lounging chair all day and reads the sports section of the newspaper.

He expects me, my foster mom, and Carolyn to take care of the apartment and all that is inhabited.

He sits down, props his feet up, takes a sip of coffee, and wastes the day away.

My 'mom' has natural blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has perfectly straight teeth that are so white they could blind someone.

Carolyn is 'Mom's' look-alike, except with braces. She has wavy blonde hair and navy eyes. The only makeup she wears is a tiny bit of mascara because "her eyelashes are too light."

Her words, not mine.

My face is practically airbrushed I wear so much makeup.

My foster parents' names are Robert and Amber Greene.

Amber Greene. You have to admit that's kinda funny.

Oh, I'm sorry. Don't you wanna know what I look like?

Ok, I have violet colored eyes. Thanks, Mom.

And dark, dark hair.

Actually I was born with a strawberry blonde color, but you can thank the hair dye for my ebony ringlets.

I am pale by choice. If I wanted to, I could easily get a tan.

Well, I should probably start to cleaning my room. If I don't I'll never get to go to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow.

I put a bookmark on the _first page_ of the book-that shows how little time I have to enjoy myself- and sat it on my night stand.

I brought all of my worn clothes into the laundry room for Carolyn to do. It was her day to wash the laundry.

Putting my books back on the shelf, I read a few familiar titles. Ah, the good ol' days.

My Converse went flying into my cramped closet. A few graphic tees fell off their hangers.

I bent down to pick them up and my hand swept over an old glass ball from when I was fourteen. I had never used it but I could sense it was magical.

A gift from my mom.

The glass ball was then carried to my bed and was sat down onto my silky sheets.

I checked the sides for any words. Nada. Then I checked the bottom.

'Dear Joy,

This is your godly gift. The one I have told you about. You'll only get one your whole life. So don't lose it. This crystal ball can take you inside people's dreams and sometimes control them. Use it wisely.

Love, Mom.'

I cackled at the thought.

I know what I'll use this for.

_(Later. After confrontation with demigods and Percy's dream.)_

I woke up in the Athena cabin after entering Percy's nightmare. I knew he'd be bursting in any second. The Athena cabin was in the practice arena because they had planned to work on their swordplay at 4 in the morning.

I waited patiently by the door.

A minute later, it flicked open.

As soon as the raven-haired boy stepped inside I tackled him down and planted my right hand around his neck. I wasn't sure if it would even choke him but it was worth a shot.

After about forty-five seconds, I released my grip and held his hands above his head.

He sighed. "Where's Annabeth?"

I smirked. "Safe."

Perseus crinkled his eyebrows. "Then why-?"

He paused.

"You tricked me!" he growled.

"Relax." I mused.

"I could easily kill you." he threatened.

"Then why haven't you?"

"I want to understand your motives."

I stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up with me. He narrowed his eyes.

Throwing my arm around him I led him to the door.

Stopping in front of the door frame, I put my left hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This." I said as I stabbed the small of his back.

He doubled over. "Ah!"

"Didn't see that coming." I said as I sauntered out of the room.

My job is complete.

**(Percy's POV)**

As she left me there dying, I thought of everything I never got to say. Everything I wouldn't be able to tell Annabeth.

My back felt like it was being split open. Tearing slowly, causing loads of pain.

If I so much as blinked I would scream.

This must be why most people don't bathe in the Styx. Their death is 1,000 times more painful than the average persons.

I groaned, causing me to flinch in pain.

Then, I couldn't breathe. I tried, but I couldn't suck in any air. I just kept gasping. And gasping. And gasping some more.

All of the sudden, I felt this burning feeling. My body went into spasms. I couldn't stop shaking.

One tear slid down my cheek and my face burned like a fire was lit upon it.

I mouthed, "I love you, Annabeth."

My eyelids fluttered close as I gave myself to Hades.

** A/N Can you guess what happens next? Did you like my speedy updating? School starts back tomorrow. Noooooooooo......**

** I don't have much to say so..**

** Question: What's your favorite series (BESIDES PJO)?**

** My answer: Nope, not Twilight. Maximum Ride. If I can't have Nico, I'll take Fang. Mmmmmmmm...**

** Review, my doves!!**

** ~MHLL**


	7. It's Not Over

** A/N Here we go!**

** fanficlover818: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, too!**

** percabeth-fan-4-ever: Lol. Well, I have another question down there for you to answer anyway. :) **

** Brooklyn Bullet: Sorry, Percy has to die. And I completely forgot about Nico. I might put him in the story. Thanks for reminding me!!**

** WiseGirl12: I try to make it seem like the characters are talking to you. I LOVE the Warriors books, too! I have almost all of them!! Lol. And I also get emotional over stories. ;) And I don't like Joy either, even though I'm the one that made her up. Thanks for answering my questions, too!**

** the silver hunters: I hope you like Annabeth's reaction! And thanks for telling me about Fang. I'm definitely buying it!**

** Weightless: Yeah EG was reading Max. You're the first to say it! :) And Fang IS hot! Thanks for reviewing!**

** hypothetic nerd: I'm glad you like Joy's character. I also hope you'll like this chapter!! :D**

** Athena Forever: No, Annabeth won't die, but good guess! Keep guessing, too! I want to know what you guys think is going to happen!!**

** clm08a: I haven't read the HP series but I have seen the movies and it's so awesome, so far. Did you know they're splitting the last one into two parts because it's so long!! We have to wait TWO years! So unfair!! :( Thanks for reviewing!!**

** Well, I think that's everyone!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own the PJO series. I do own the OC characters, though. And some Jell-O. I own Jell-O, too. I'm eating it right now. Yum! Good old strawberry Jell-O! K, I'm rambling now! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!**

** Read on! **

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Last night, I had to listen to my cabin complain for, like, five hours!!

K, maybe not _five_ hours, but at least thirty minutes!

"We suck at swordfighting, guys!" Malcolm said.

Abby glared, "We're better than some cabins."

"Well, I think we need to practice some more."

"Well, _I_ think-"

"Guys!!" I yelled.

They all turned to look at me. They waited.

"If you all think we need more practice-"

"_I _don't-"

"Abby!!"

Abby muttered something that sounded a bit like an apology.

I continued, "Let's just start practicing earlier."

My other half-sister, Massie said, "Like three in the morning?"

Pretty much the whole cabin, minus the early birds, groaned.

I shook my head, "More like four."

Again with the groaning. Hey, it was better than three.

" 'Right, let's get some sleep." I clapped my hands together. Sometimes, it was nice being cabin leader.

I thought about checking on Percy, but I knew he was kinda annoyed with me for constantly keeping an eye on him.

Malcolm set his alarm clock for four AM. My siblings will probably do good fighting because they want to kill me so much. It's their fault for wanting more training time.

I pulled the covers back on the bottom bunk- Malcolm called the top this summer- and settled into sleep.

It felt like as soon as I closed my eyes the alarm went off. My eyes shot open. I was the first one up. Hmm. That's new.

I yanked everybody out of bed and shouted, "To the arena!"

Reluctantly, everyone followed.

Nobody was up yet which is what we were hoping. Three full hours of fighting to the death, so to speak.

Malcolm sparred with me for a while but it seemed even he was sleep-deprived.

"Come on," I said, still fighting, "you can do _so _much better than this."

Malcolm gritted his teeth and came on me full-force.

We parried and thrusted and clanged and banged- oh gods, now I sound like Dr. Seuss- until I, being the awesome swordfighter I am, knocked Malcolm's blade seven feet away.

I looked around.

A few kids were going over the maneuvers Luke used to teach.

Luke.

I miss him. He was good in the end, and that's all that counts. Right?

Right.

I grabbed Massie from the benches and handed her a sword. Anything to get my mind off of Luke.

I was _this close _to crushing my partner.. when I stopped.

My blade skidded across the ground.

Massie looked at me. Confused, she asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked back towards the cabins. "I think I forgot something back at our cabin."

"But what could you forget?"

"Something," I muttered.

Leaving my borrowed sword lying on the ground I anxiously walked toward the Poseidon cabin. I wanted to run but I didn't want anyone to think anything was wrong. I made it look as if I was walking to our cabin, but really I was checking up on Percy. Again. Except this time I think I needed to.

I stared ahead. Joy strutted out of Percy's cabin triumphantly. My heart beated a little faster. A lot faster, actually.

I ran to her taking out my special knife and putting it up against her neck, startling her so much she didn't get to use her twisting trick to throw my weapon.

"What did you do to him?" I growled.

She bared her teeth. "I did what Penthos told me to do."

"Who?"

Joy sighed. "God of grief and mourning and whatever."

I knit my eyebrows.

"He's a minor god. Apparently he still doesn't have a cabin here. Maybe that's why he chose to kill him."

"Kill who?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew.

She grinned. "Perseus Jackson."

I dropped my knife and she escaped.

Quickly I picked my knife up and raced into Cabin 3. There Percy lay, gasping for air. I think he saw me because he tried to say something but no sound came out.

I bent down next to him and asked, "What?"

But his eyes were already closed and he wasn't breathing. "Percy?!"

Panicking, I did that mouth-to-mouth thing the Apollo kids taught us.

Nothing worked.

"Percy," I said through my tears.

Brushing his hair out of his face I started talking, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Percy." Sob. "I knew I should've checked up on you, but I-I didn't." Sniffle. "You can't hear me. This is useless." More sobbing. "But, still.." I paused. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." Even more sobbing. "Please come back. Please come back."

I wanted to wake somebody up, to get them the Hades in here and _do_ something. Someone had to do something.

I kissed Percy's cheek. "I'll be right back," I whispered in his ear.

Banging on the Apollo Cabin door, I kept saying, "Help. Guys, help me."

Finally Mitch opened the door. "What?" he said groggily.

"Help." I muttered.

Then, he started to see my face, probably all blotchy and red, and I was still crying.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt? Where?" Mitch interrogated.

I just shook my head. My voice wasn't strong enough to answer any of those questions. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Percy's cabin and when he entered he gasped.

He sat beside Percy's body and started examining things.

After a while, he said, "I'm sorry, Annabeth."

I swallowed, "What do you mean?"

"There's nothing I can do," he said depressingly.

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret later.

"Ok," I said but I don't think it came out.

Mitch shuffled out leaving me alone with Percy's dead body.

Abiout five minutes later, Chiron came in and kneeled next to me, "We need to start preparing his shroud."

And I started bawling. I grabbed on to Chiron and wouldn't let go. "No," I said as strongly as I could which wasn't that strong.

"I'm sorry, child."

"No," I said a little louder this time. Then, I started screaming, "No, you can't! He's coming back!" I had to keep thinking that. "He's coming back!"

Chiron helped me up onto his back and I rode to the Big House. He sat me into a chair and sent a few counsellors to get Percy.

I turned my head into the cushions and cryed again. In five seconds flat, the suede was soaked.

Percy was gone _for real _this time. No coming back.

After a while I stopped thinking about him and gradually the tears stopped flowing.

First Clarisse, now Percy.

Great job, Annabeth, now you're tearing up again.

One counsellor brought out a shroud for me to design. I told him I didn't want it, but he layed it down beside me anyway.

I turned away from it and blinked a few times.

My eyesight was fuzzy from the tears welling up. I stood up and was immediately dizzy.

I made my way to Cabin Three and looked inside for Percy.

_This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a dream._

This wasn't a dream. No one was inside.

I dug inside my pocket for a drachma. Throwing it into Percy's saltwater spring, I said, "Oh, Iris," I thought of Joy when I said the goddess's name, "please accept my offering. Thalia Grace, the Hunters."

Thalia showed up, giving the Hunters order to break camp.

As soon as I saw her I burst into more tears. Thalia swiveled towards the sound and saw me. "Annabeth?"

"Thalia, please come to camp," I said when I could talk.

"Why? Why are you crying?" Then a horrible thought must've struck her. "Percy?"

I nodded.

"I'm on my way," she said and the IM shut off.

Once Thalia got here, she hugged me and cried with me and told me that we'd bring him back. "I know you guys were best friends."

"Thalia we were _more_ than freinds."

She blinked, "You were?"

I nodded. "After the war.."

"Ah," Thalia nodded again.

After that scene, I basically cried the rest of the day.

**(Percy's** **POV)**

I paid Charon a few drachmas and he boarded me on the ferry.

"Nice to see you again, lad," he chuckled. "Or not so nice."

Finally, after, like, an hour later, I was standing in front of the three judges.

I recognized Shakespeare but not the other two.

They looked me over curiously and muttered to each other, eyes still locked on me.

Shakespeare eventually stated, "Elysium."

Two skeletons guards led the way to the pearly gates of Elysium.

It was beautiful. Everything I had imagined and more.

The gates closed behind me. I walked around and stopped to smell the flowers.

A black-haired guy walked up to me and handed me an envelope. After I opened it, he walked away. It said:

_Percy,_

_ I hope you like it here. Your mansion is the white one on Heaven's Street. It's not completely yours, you'll have to share with __Charles Beckondorf__. Other than that, you will have your own bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, etc. Thanks for dying!_

_ Hades._

Beckondorf! I get to see him again. I get to see Beckondorf, Silena, and Clarisse, and everybody that died.

This isn't that bad. Well, besides the fact that I'm dead and.. Annabeth isn't.

Oh, gods. What about Annabeth? I hope she doesn't mourn over me her whole life. I hope she finds another boyfriend. One that'll treat her good.

I made my way to my mansion on Heaven's Street. What a nice name.

I walked in and checked out my room, which had 'Percy's Room' engraved in gold on the door. The closet was stocked. My bed was made. There was, amazingly, a TV.

The kitchen was stocked, too. With great food. And you couldn't get fat if you're dead.

"Sweet," I muttered.

I inspected the my whole side of the house and then I knocked on the door that led to Beckondorf's side.

He opened it in about three seconds and his face broke into a grin when he saw me. "Percy?"

"Hey, man," I high-fived him.

Then, he looked confused.

"Since when are you dead?"

I sighed. "Since I was murdered."

"Oh, no. Annabeth's probably freaking."

I swallowed. "I know. But I'm glad it was me and not her."

He nodded. "Want to catch a bite to eat? The food's awesome here."

"Sure," I replied.

As I was walking to whatever five-star restaurant I was going to with Beckondorf, I couldn't help but think, _The story can't be over yet. Not with my luck._

**A/N I didn't like writing about Annabeth crying. Boo-hoo.**

** But, oh well.**

** I am so mad because school was canceled. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate school. It's just, now we have to make it up with like our spring break or something.**

** When the lady announced it over the intercom, everyone in my class groaned.**

** But, I stayed up and watched the championship football game and ALABAMA WON!!!!!! Woo-hoo!!!**

** I, like my whole family, am an Alabama fan!! Yayyy!!!**

** You know the drill:**

** Question: What is your hair color? **

** My Answer: I am a strawberry blonde. But, I think I lost the strawberry because I'm more of a blonde.**

** Review, amigas/amigos!!!**

** ~MHLL**


	8. Keep Grieving

**A/N Here we go!**

** hypothetic nerd: Thanks, as usual you are awesome! And I didn't know you were asian. I'm american, so I think that's cool. I've always wanted to go some place like Asia, China, or Japan. Some where like that. But I couldn't afford it so, oh well.. :)**

** LissaHuff: You'll just have to read to find out! BTW: Us blondes have to stick together to show the world we're not dumb!! Well, except for the occasional moments... Lol.**

** clm08a: I know!! Lol.. Yesterday, I was thinking about how the HP movies are always very long which means the PJO movies will be very long. Yayness!! Haha.**

** Lightning Titan: I hope you put those tears to good use, like as water to drink! Is it as cold where you live as it is here! It's been, like 19 degrees!! Brrrr..**

** WiseGirl12: I don't know why I do that; it's probably because I read so much Maximum Ride. James Patterson does it, too.**

** apollos girl: Well, two days is kinda fast, eh? And thanks for saying it was the best story ever, it made me feel all fuzzy inside and I updated faster. :)**

** babykelly: Thanks, and here's me continuing. ;) Ugh, I wish **_**my **_**hair was jet black. :) Though, I do like my blonde curls. It makes me feel more like Annabeth!**

** illidan432: Well, I already sent you a PM but for everyone who was wondering why Percy was like, in illidan432's words, "oh she's gonna stab me but let's just see," is because he was being a dumb demigod. Simple, enough? Lol. We all know how Percy is and probably figured out it was gonna be the death of him. Hope that helped! And Fang is a book based on a character in the series Maximum Ride by James Patterson. According to the silver hunters it comes out on March 15, 2009!**

** Nyx's chosen one: Don't worry, I would **_**never**_** kill Nico. And I'm a partial red-head! Yay! :S **

** READ ON!!!!!**

** (Annabeth's POV)**

I'm starting to feel a lot better, actually. Since Thalia got here, she's sorta been scheming up plans to get Percy back. None of them have actually been that realistic, though. Later today we're gonna talk to Nico. I know he'll be reluctant to help, but Percy was his friend, too.

I can only hope.

Thalia woke me up at five in the morning. That's two nights in a row that I've woke up extremely early. Thal said she was used to getting up early because Artemis and the Hunters were on the move by six AM.

Reasons not to be a Hunter: Number 17- Waking up at ungodly hours of the day.

Today, Chiron said we were burning the shroud. I worked on it all last night. If I do say so myself, it is beautiful. It's a shimmery silver color with flecks of sea green all around. The way the fabric shimmers resembles the waves in the ocean.

On a completely unrelated topic, I have sort of gotten over Percy's death.

No, I haven't.

Tonight, I expect tears. I mean, could you just sit there and watch your best friend burn? Huh? Could you? I didn't think so.

Right now, at this very moment, I'm packing my suitcase. I called my dad last night to tell him about.. you-know-what.. and he said, "Annabeth, maybe it's time you get away from camp and all that monster-fighting, y'know? I mean, look where it got your friend."

Thanks, Dad.

I wanted to argue, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was right.

So, here I am, packing up my suitcase to go.. well, not go _home_ but go back to California.

I haven't told Thalia yet. She'll just start this long, boring speech on why I _shouldn't _leave. Not something I wanna go through.

Cue shudder.

The last thing that needed to go in the bag was my teddy bear: Frank Lloyd Wright. He's named after a famous architect.

Smiling to myself, I muttered, "I can't believe I still own a teddy bear."

"What?"

I jumped, and spun around. And there was Grover leaning against the doorframe.

"Grover!" I yelled as I ran up and hugged him. "Didja hear about-"

"Yeah." Tears welled up in his big goat eyes.

Quickly, I handed him a tissue.

He _ate_ it.

"We're gonna bring him back," I said, sighing heavily.

He half-smiled, "That's what I figured."

Then, something hit me. "Grover?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you know.. Penthos?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. I mean, I don't _know_ know him, but, yeah I know him."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

He grinned, "I know who you're talking about."

"Oh. Well, the guy.. the minor god.. was the one who ordered Joy to.."

Grover nodded. "He feeds off grief. He probably used your grief as an energy source. The more you mourn; the more powerful he becomes."

"So, basically, you're saying 'Don't mourn.' "

"Try not to."

I bit my lip, something I do when I'm nervous. "I'll try."

**(Percy's POV)**

"These are the _best _burgers in the world. Or the _Under_world!"

I bit off a humongous chunk of my cheeseburger. It's kinda weird that you can still eat, considering you're, you know, _dead_.

Beckondorf chuckled. "You know it, man." We knuckle-touched to that.

The restaurant we were eating at was a ginormous joint with golden walls and pearly doorways. The windows were made of jade. As I was admiring the architecture of the windows I couldn't help but to notice what was happening outside of the building.

I squinted. "Nico?" I murmured.

"Yo, whatcha say?" Beckondorf asked.

Glancing up, I replied, "I'll be right back, man."

My feet carried me down to this life-like elephant fountain where the son of Hades was perched.

I tapped his shoulder and he just about fell off the side of the fountain.

"Dude," I said.

He brushed off his dark jeans and turned to me. "Wha- Percy?" He rubbed his eyes. I just stood there. "When did you die?"

"Uhh.. I don't think it was that long ago, but time could be different down here," I replied, a bit annoyed. Oh sure, he doesn't care enough to figure out when I died. He knows when some stranger dies, but when it comes to one of his friends he doesn't feel a _thing_?!

Now I'm starting to sound like those nagging old ladies. That's bad.

He held up his hand for one second, signaling for me to shut up. So rude.

"I think I could probably bring you back to life, as long as your body hasn't been cremated."

I knit my eyebrows. "Cremated?"

He sighed. "Burned."

Gulping, I said, "Let's hope they haven't. How about you go talk to Annabeth and then tell me if they.. cremated my body." I had a little trouble getting the word _cremated_ out. Ughh.

Nico nodded. "I'll ask. It's too bad our other friends can't come back with us. If-If you can come back. I'll have to do a pretty big favor for my dad. You know how he feels about death."

"I know, but I really don't think it was my time to die. And if it was, not-not like _that_." I struggled to keep my cool. I know I said it wasn't that hard remembering you were dead but sometimes it was. Now would be one of those times.

Like I said before, _the story can't be over yet_.

**(Penthos's POV)**

The blonde lay on her bed, mourning the boy's death. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the pain. I felt the power start to creep inside me. The more the blonde cried, the more power I obtained.

Keep grieving, young one. Keep grieving.

**A/N Heyy!! Wassup?!**

** I had to go to a funeral today. It was very sad. Sigh..**

** *hyper again* But I updated! That makes me happy! And by now we ALL should know what **_**else**_** makes me happy.. it rhymes with: REVIEWS!!!!!**

** Question: Girls: What color fingernail polish are you wearing right now? Boys: Just write, "I am a guy. I do not **_**wear**_** fingernail polish."**

** My answer: I am currently sporting a French Manicure! I painted them yesterday for the funeral. Before then, they were black.**

** Peace out, homies!**

** ~MHLL**


	9. Disrupting Fate

**A/N Here we go!**

** Nyx's chosen one: Yeah, I'm not emo either. :) And my dad's dad died. We called him PawPaw. I didn't know him that well, but it was still sad. Actually he lived with us once, but he, like, went crazy so we had to kick him out. I was young then, though. Like seven or eight. It was freezing at the funeral, too! And I was wearing these four-inch heels and my feet were killing me, so to speak. ;) **

** clm08a: Mine are pink alot, also. But it usually changes every week! Oh, and here's the next chappie!**

** babykelly: Thanks! And the famous question will be at the bottom!! ;)**

** WiseGirl12: You don't wear fingernail polish! How can you live with yourself!! Lol.. JK! :D**

** Lightning Titan: I call my fingernail polish 'imaginary' when I run out, too! My friends are all, "Look at my nails! Aren't they pretty? The color is (insert color here)!" And I'm like, "Look at mine! They're awesome! The color is imaginary!" Well, great minds think alike, I suppose!**

** READ ON!!!!!!! **

** *****

** (Nico's POV)**

I calmly walked inside the Gates of Elysium. Why, you ask? Because I felt like it. Believe me, if you ever visit Elysium you'll want to go back more often.

As I sat on my favorite fountain- one in the shape of an elephant- I focused on the murmurs around me.

Some said, "Nice day, eh? Perfect for swimming in the river!"

A few said, "This ice cream is so good, I would die for more. Oh, wait. I am dead! Let's get more ice cream!"

One guy said, "What does your shirt say?"

And the other guy replied, " 'I'm dead. And you're jealous!' "

But one stood out more than the others and that statement was, "Nico?"

I swiveled my head to see where the voice came from. I didn't see anyone. Weird. I focused on more thoughts. For some reason, this always entertained me.

Then, something tapped my shoulder. I jumped, and turned around angrily.

I was about to say, "What do you want?", but then I realized who was standing in front of me. "Percy?"

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly. Sometimes, I mistaked other ghosts as people I knew. Sure enough, the same spirit was standing there. He seemed a bit confused. He wasn't the only one.

"When did you die?" I asked him.

"Uhh.. I don't think it was that long ago, but time could be different down here." He sounded kind of annoyed. Why in Hades would he be annoyed?

My hand made a stop-everything gesture. I needed to concentrate. If it was Percy's time to die.I would've felt it, like I feel all death. Obviously, it's _not _his time to die. I've gotta bring him back somehow.

"I think I could probably bring you back to life, as long as your body hasn't been cremated." If his body had been cremated, there would be no way he could live. He would have no host body and his spirit would just linger in the mortal world. Without a body, he couldn't live again. Unless he possessed someone else, which I would _not _allow.

"Cremated?" he asked, unsure of this new word.

I sighed. "Burned." You learn something everyday.

Percy gulped. "Let's hope they haven't. How about you go talk to Annabeth and then tell me if they.. cremated my body." It took a few seconds to force the word out. Poor guy.

I nodded. "I'll ask. It's too bad our other friends can't come back with us. If-If you can come back. I'll have to do a pretty big favor for my dad. You know how he feels about death."

"I know, but I really don't think it was my time to die. And if it was, not-not like _that_." Oh, how dead-on he was. Pun not intended. **(A/N Seriously, I didn't intend that. Sorry for interrupting the story with my author's note. I just felt like sharing that. :-) )**

Percy swallowed, probably trying to keep his cool and I patted him on the back. "Don't worry. Beckondorf's waiting." He turned around and watched as Beckondorf looked out the window mouthing, _What are you doing?_

Yeah, I'm good at figuring out what people are mouthing.

Percy high-fived me and then drifted back to the restaurant. It's strange how you can high-five a spirit. Maybe it's a son of Hades thing.

I shrugged to myself.

Again, I focused on the words around me, so I could gain enough power to shadow-travel without getting tired. The reason I usually get a little drowsy is because I travel in a ghost-less place. Which means, I have no power to concentrate on, making me tired. Down here in the Underworld, full of ghosts, I can shadow-travel a lot easier and _not_ get tired.

Eventually, I surged with strength and headed for Annabeth. I was at camp in about three seconds. Not even a tiny bit sleepy.

As I turned towards the cabins, I literally ran into Annabeth.

"Nico?"

Who else?

I feigned surprise. "Annabeth?"

She glared at me. The girl _is_ as smart as Percy says. Or _said_. Okay, I'm confused.

"I was looking for you," we said at the same time. Now that was odd.

She said, "I need you to bring Percy back," at the same time as I said, "I think I can bring Percy back."

Yet again, we both said in unison, "What?"

She pointed at me. "I think I can bring Percy back."

Annabeth huffed. "Well, that's good. I was gonna ask you to do just that."

I smirked. "As long as his body hasn't been burned yet."

She shook her head. "No. that's in-"

"What?" I interrogated.

"Holy Zeus! It's in five minutes! We've got to tell Chiron not to burn the shroud!"

I blinked. "Don't panic! Just-"

"Don't panic!" She shrieked. "I can't _not_ panic! We're talking about his life here!"

"Relax, Annabeth. I'll talk to Chiron."

Finally, she seemed to ease off. And in that same moment, Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground where Percy's body lay covered in the shroud. He said, mournfully, "It is time to burn the shroud and let Percy rest in peace. Before we do this, Annabeth would you like to say anything?" Chiron looked pointedly at Annabeth who seemed to have stopped breathing. She looked at me. Her eyes pleading.

"Go," I muttered.

She shakily walked to where Chiron was standing and started, "Umm.. I-I don't think we should burn Percy, yet. I mean, Percy's _body._"

"And why not, child?"

She moistened her lips. "Be-Because.. Because..."

This was my cue. "Because we can still bring him back!"

Everyone twisted around to look at me.

"I mean, I can bring him back. But you can't y'know.. get rid of his body right now." I hoped I was making a little sense.

Chris Rodriguez coughed. "So, you can bring him back.. but you can't bring Clarisse back."

"Well, no."

A guy from the Hephaestus cabin piped in, "What about Beckondorf?"

"No," I said feeling self-concious.

An Aphrodite girl shrieked, "Or Silena!"

I looked at my feet, guiltily. Though, why I felt guilty, I have no idea.

Andrew, the best healer in the Apollo Cabin, stated, "He died. He should stay dead. If you brought Water Boy back to life, you'd have to bring _everyone_ back to life. But you can't do that, and that's not fair for the others."

I glanced at Annabeth who was staring, dumbfounded.

Then, Grover ran in. "Wait!"

He met Annabeth's eyes and she nodded.

The satyr threw Annabeth a spray bottle and she started squirting it. I handed Grover a drachma once I caught on and he called out, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Penthos on Mount Olympus."

Everyone gasped as the minor god came into view.

"What is this?" The god muttered to himself. "Demigods?"

Annabeth asked him, "Why did you kill Percy?"

He chuckled, "Why else? To feed off of everyone's grief. Unfortunately, only a few mourned him. Who would've guessed?"

"Was it his time to die?"

Penthos sighed. "No, when a god intervenes it disrupts Fate."

"So, Percy _should_ still be alive right now?"

I could tell Penthos was becoming uncomfortable. "Well, if you insist on being logical, yes."

Annabeth grinned, "And it wouldn't go against any rules for him to live again?"

Penthos sighed. "You half-bloods are no fun. That's why I never had any of my own. Hades knows the Ancient Laws. If you must bring the boy back, I have no reason to stop you."

I grabbed my sword and slashed through the image as he murmured, "Zeus is gonna be peeved at me."

Annabeth ran down and hugged Grover. I walked up to them, suddenly wondering where another annoying god was. "Where's Dionysus?"

Annabeth frowned, "I haven't even noticed he wasn't here. Oh, well. That's a worry for a different time. Like an hour from now."

I popped my knuckles in a joking way and told them, "I guess it's time Percy came back." But I guess the whole camp heard me because everyone cheered. Except the few who were against the idea in the first place.

So I focused on the gates of Elysium and brought myself back to where the idea first began.

I rang the doorbell on Percy and Beckondorf's mansion and chimes sounded throughout it's walls.

Percy swung open the door, eager.

I smiled. "Good news! You're alive!" I cocked my head to the side. "Almost."

Percy pumped his fist. "Yes!"

After a few long minutes, Percy managed to say goodbye to everyone and I shadow-traveled us both back to the pavilion. Percy walked over to his body, under the fabric.

"What do I do?"

I thought for a second. I'd never done this before but I had seen a few movies. "Try laying down on.. you."

He nodded and settled into his human body. In a couple seconds he blinked, and a few muscles twitched.

"Stand up," I ordered.

Percy tensed up. "I can't." He was still getting used to being in his body again and having control over everything. This part wasn't like in the movies. It would take a while before he could start moving again. He'd have to rest in the Sick Room. I'm sure Annabeth will keep him company, though. Zeus knows she missed him.

I helped him up, and we both staggered towards the Big House where Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, and, unfortunately, Dionysus was waiting.

"Percy, my boy!" Chiron wheeled up to him.

Smiling weakly, Percy said, "Hey."

Dionysus sighed, "Even when the brat dies, he still doesn't die."

Grover bleated, "Perrrrrrcy!" and clapped him on the back. "We missed you. Especially-" We all turned to Annabeth who just stood there. She bit her lip.

Percy grinned lopsidedly. "Well?"

Annabeth blinked back tears and hugged him fiercely.

Percy gasped. "Can't breathe. I would know."

And she kissed him. In front of me. Ughhh.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, paying _no attention _whatsoever to the rest of us.

I glanced at Grover, who glanced at Chiron, who glanced at Dionysus who gagged.

Dionysus was the first one out of there, soon followed by me. Eventually we all left the lovebirds alone.

***

**(Percy's POV)**

Nico helped me up, and I limped awkwardly with him to the Big House where Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, and Grover were standing. Well, Chiron in wheelchair form.

"Percy, my boy!"

Weakly, I replied, "Hey."

Chiron patted my hand, smiled warmly, and backed off a little.

Mr. D made some irritable comment, and Grover bleated my name. And then we all turned to Annabeth who bit her lip.

I tried to grin, might not have worked. "Well?"

She blinked, ran up, and squeezed the life out of me. Well, not literally. "Can't breathe. I would know," I somehow managed.

And she kissed me. In front of everyone.

I concentrated on wrapping my arms around her, and succeeded. I kissed her back, excitedly. I think I heard Dionysus gag.

Eventually, everyone left, leaving me and my Wise Girl alone. Yes, _my_ Wise Girl. She's my One Heart. No matter who or what we come across.

But, just you wait. Tomorrow something else will happen. And if not tomorrow, maybe next week, or next month. But something _will_ happen.

Wouldn't be Camp-Half-Blood if it were peaceful.

***

**A/N The End!!!! I soo sad that it's over!!! *Sniffle***

** Don't worry, there **_**will**_** be a sequel! It's called ****Percy's Recovery****! So keep an eye out for it. For those of you that haven't put me on author alert, now would be a good time..**

** And for our favorite part-**

** Question: Girls- Who would you rather kiss: Percy Jackson or Nico di Angelo?**

** Boys- Annabeth Chase or Silena Beauregard?**

** My answer: Since I am a **_**girl**_**, I have to choose Nico. I am madly in love with him. And I would never want to be the girl standing in the way of Percabeth!**

** So, ****Percy's Recovery**** might be up in the next month or so. Maybe sooner. Sooner's just fine. I hope you guys read that, too! And still review on this even though it's over! Reviews make me feel good!**

** Oh, and BTW: ****Percy's Recovery**** will be about, as the title says, Percy's recovery. According to Nico, it's gonna be a while before Percy can do anything again. The story is going to tell what's happening while Percy is being miserable. ;)**

** Review and I will love you forever!**

** ~MHLL **

** P.S. After you review, you can PM me. *hint, hint* I still like talking to you guys!! **

** Mallory out!**


End file.
